


i found myself an old solution

by Plooby



Series: and as we fall we sing [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Consent Issues, DID YOU THINK I WASN'T GOING TO GET FILTHY ABOUT ANY OF THE GIRLS? BECAUSE BUDDY, Dragon Age: Origins Quest - Morrigan's Ritual, F/M, Face-Sitting, Jady Brosca, Jady Brosca Finds A Way To Make A Threesome Into A Competition, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, essentially her character in a nutshell, i mean everyone agrees to it and ends up being into it but like just so you know, imagination adventures about dragon age ocs, mild ones?, partly anyway, reimagined canon scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plooby/pseuds/Plooby
Summary: Jady has another idea, this one about how to handle a possible way to survive the Archdemon battle. Alistair is, to his enormous chagrin... more into it.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Brosca (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Brosca/Morrigan (Dragon Age)
Series: and as we fall we sing [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790470
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	i found myself an old solution

"I can't," Alistair said, staring down at his hands instead of her. It didn't sound as final as she might have feared, but Jady hated to see him not even looking at her now. "I just... I can't."

She looked down at him for a moment -- although not actually that far down, even with him sitting and her standing. Finally she sighed, and sat on the bed beside him, knee to knee, looking at the side of his face with firelight flickering across it. "Look... I can't say I love it myself. Even normal magic's too weird for me, most times." He still didn't look at her, though, and she let her own gaze drop. "And... I don't want to be shoving you at sex you don't want, either. That's balls. If I could do it for you, I would."

That actually lifted Alistair's head, at least, although apparently mostly in horror. "...I really think you're asking enough of me without making me picture things like that."

"Sorry," Jady said, without much actual repentance, and managing a little tug of grin at one corner of her mouth. "Just saying, it's not all bad, right? I know you don't like Morrigan, but you can't say she's hard on the eyes. That's a hit I wouldn't mind taking for you instead."

Alistair slapped a hand over said eyes and groaned loudly. "I mean it, stop, I -- absolutely cannot handle anything you're saying right now on top of the first part." Jady laughed a little, but it quickly subsided into the same troubled silence.

"What I'm trying to say is," she said quietly, after another moment, "I know it's a big deal. And I know it's shit. But it's... something that isn't losing you. Or you losing me." Alistair let his hand fall away from his face at that, his gaze staying straight down without seeming to see anything, and she pushed further, watching him. "We pretty much just got here. You know? After -- dealing with loads of other people's crap all our lives and never really getting something good. And _this_ is good. I mean, I think so. I'm pretty sure you think so." He sat there another moment while she paused, and then finally turned his head to look back at her, still uncharacteristically not saying anything. The look on his face -- not at all just blank anymore, now horribly sad and worried and scared and unhappy -- made her immediately reach over and take his hand in hers, without even thinking. "I know we don't get long either way. But... I want us to get as long as we can. Both of us. Together. And if there's a way we can do that, one that still saves everybody..."

Alistair's brow was creasing now, though, his face tightening and gaze dropping. "But what has to happen instead? I don't know..."

Jady ducked her head to keep meeting his eyes, as she filled in the silence he left. "I don't really know either," she said. "Honestly, I don't know what Morrigan's trying to do. I admit it. And yeah, all right, she's not on my list of the most up-and-up people I've ever met, come to that. But... she's not all bad, you know. She's a person. I think the shit with Flemeth really hit her hard. And I mean it when I say I don't think she wants to hurt anybody. She can be a bitch, but she's come this far with us trying to help, and she's coming with us again tomorrow." She couldn't say Alistair looked particularly convinced, but he wasn't arguing either, and that was something: enough, at least, for her to try a tiny smile, and squeeze his hand. "Remember when you told me sometimes there's no right answer? I think this is one of those times. And I just... really do think this is the best one."

"You do?" Alistair said, a moment or two of silence after she'd stopped there. His eyes fixed on hers again, much more serious than normal. "You really think so?"

Jady nodded, holding his eyes. They were both quiet for another long while.

"Then... all right," he said, at the end of it, on a long sigh that sounded like it was letting every last bit of air out of him. "I trust you. And if you think this is the right thing to do... I'll do it."

Jady smiled at him and squeezed his hand, both out of sheer relief. "Thank you," she said, and tried to put all the sincere meaning into it she possibly could. "And... I don't know, is there anything I can do to make it better? Tell her she has to be nice? Hold your hand? Blindfold you?"

The hesitation before Alistair laughed wasn't long at all... but it was long enough. "Well, that's very generous of you, but -- " he started, thick with sarcasm, but Jady jumped in over top of him, looking at him closely.

"No, hang on. You did a face in there. What was the face about?"

Alistair froze, giving her another one second of pure caught alarm before he could get something like uncertain amusement plastered over it again. "N-no, I didn't. I mean. A face like, 'ugh,' that kind of face? Because I would think -- "

"No, not an 'ugh' face," Jady said, cutting him off again, and actually finding the edges of a smile starting at her mouth. "Opposite kind. Do you _want_ me there, for serious? Does that help?" Alistair had completely frozen again, and this time couldn't seem to cover it, just staring at her. He looked like he'd start gushing sweat out his face any second. "I can do that. That's fine."

"You -- " He spluttered, mostly silently, and then couldn't seem to look at her anymore at all. "I -- Maker's _breath_. Are you actually suggesting _being_ there while I..." Jady just kept looking at him, patient and inquiring and smiling, and he started going very red very fast. "That's... I... don't... You're really all right with that? You really think -- _Morrigan_ would go for that? That's not exactly -- "

"I think if she wants it bad enough, we at least get to set some terms." Jady tilted her head, her smile just growing at him. "You didn't answer me, though. Do you want me to be there?"

"I..." Even his ears were bright red now. Finally he put his free hand over his face again, exhaling noisily against his palm. "Well, it's -- better than being -- sent off alone with Morrigan to have sex with her, I suppose? I don't know. I really don't. ...Yes. Maybe. Is that bad? I think that's bad."

"It's fine," Jady repeated, and eased his hand off his face to lean in and press a kiss against the corner of his mouth. "I've got you. We're in this together." She lingered there a moment, and then got to her feet, still holding on to Alstair's hand. "Come on. She's waiting back in my room."

Alistair looked up at her completely at sea for a moment, and then let himself be drawn up to his feet too, apparently for lack of any other way to respond. "All... all right. Let's -- get this over with, before I change my mind."

They found Morrigan standing by the fire again, and she turned as Jady shut the door behind them, her lips curved in that feline little smile of hers. "'Twould seem your talk is done," she said, looking from one of them to the other. "What is it to be, then? Has a decision been reached?"

"He'll do it," Jady said, before Alistair could say anything at all. Not that she didn't trust him to keep his word, but... well, maybe it would be easier for someone else to say it right now. "We're set."

Morrigan glanced at Alistair, though, eyebrow raised, and he nodded stiffly. "Could've bought me dinner first, but... yes," he said. "All right. If this is what has to be done to save Jady, then... fine. Let's just get it done."

"I am pleased to see you have both made the right decision, then," Morrigan said, and actually gave Alistair a brief veiled smile. "And I assure you, you will not hate this as much as you seem to think." She began to move toward them both, past them, toward the door. "Let us go somewhere more private, and -- "

"No," Jady said, evenly. It didn't quite stop Morrigan where she was, but it did make her pause and look around, and Jady met her eyes from a foot or so down. "You stay here. And so do I. Those are our terms."

Alistair was reddening in spite of himself, trying to look at neither of them, but Morrigan only kept looking at Jady with no sign of expression whatsoever. "This is not intended to be a spectator event," she said after a moment, with a much more familiar edge of tartness on her previously silky voice. "Why should your presence be required?"

"Because I said it is," Jady said, and folded her arms. "Those are our terms. Take it or leave it. I won't fuck up your ritual, but I stay here."

Morrigan just looked at her a moment longer, beginning to develop a frown -- not exactly angry, Jady didn't think, so much as a bit consternated. "You think that you need to bring your woman to protect you from me?" she said at last, turning toward Alistair now, equal parts amused and withering and chilly. "Do you expect me to devour you whole, skin and all? That is not the sort of means I've ever found conducive to the end I seek."

"Well, there's really no telling with you, is there?" Alistair shot back in spite of still being on the flushed side, which did make Jady a bit proud of him. "...I won't say it's not that I don't trust you, because I don't, but... this is just what we're asking, all right? If it won't affect anything..."

He couldn't seem to finish that, though. Morrigan looked between them again after he'd fallen silent, for what seemed like a long time, apparently considering. Finally she sighed, and spread her hands. "It will not, no. Normally, I am not inclined toward _sharing_ , but -- "

"Good thing you're not, then," Jady interrupted her, with the kind of grin she usually gave people when she was cocking back an axe. "You're borrowing."

"Please don't say it like that," Alistair said in a slightly moaning undertone, but neither of them paid the slightest attention to him. Jady would have sworn the look Morrigan was giving her was even on the approvingly amused side.

"Fair enough," she said, though, and her tone was neutral. And then she'd at last turned around, and headed over to the bed instead. "Then arrange yourselves however you will, while I prepare. But I will need Alistair out of his clothing eventually."

"I don't know how you keep making this _less_ appealing," Alistair muttered, but when Jady came up beside him and took his arm, he went along with her to the bed anyway.

Morrigan didn't waste any time moving to its head and starting to undress, which predictably seemed to make Alistair lose all idea of where to look or what to do with himself, stumbling mid-step and flustered and dismayed. She did have great tits, but Jady guessed she could see how he was in no shape to appreciate that right now. Rather than force the issue, Jady took mercy by taking charge: pushing Alistair gently to sit at the bed's foot, and clambering into his lap, getting her arms around his neck and knees around his hips and kissing him. That didn't exactly seem to put him any more on his right foot, considering, but it did at least give him something else to think about. After a moment's awkward stiffness, he exhaled a bit against her lips and relaxed just slightly into the familiarity of the kiss and her weight. She kept it easy and light for a while, just focusing on the comfort of being close and touching.

Still, it wouldn't do to keep Morrigan waiting too long, especially once she'd gotten naked and done all her magic shit. Eventually, Jady moved her hands up to Alistair's hair from his shoulders, digging her fingers into its short ends and tugging a little in the way that always made his breath start to come up quicker. It worked now just as well as ever, even if he definitely went redder about the fact than normal. She leaned on the advantage, letting the kiss go deeper and wetter and tugging a bit at his lip with her teeth, shifting her weight on his lap. He shivered hard against her, clinging to her back. Jady gave him a second of that, and then reached for the belt around his plain dressed-down shirt, undoing it slow enough to give him time to balk if he wasn't ready yet. But even though his breath shook a little, Alistair just leaned into her touch even when she pushed it up with the warm drag of her palms along his chest, and even lifted his arms when she got it up around his upper chest to let her get it off over his head. With the kiss broken already for that, she took a second to very obviously have a look at him, and although Alistair looked more than a little at a loss again when her gaze settled back on his face, he was also pinkened up and breathing through parted lips in a definitely promising way.

Jady smiled at him, she hoped sort of reassuringly, leaning in closer again with her hands on his shoulders. "I'm right here," she said with their foreheads almost touching, just for him, almost too low to hear. She stroked his cheek and Alistair tilted his head and turned into it, shutting his eyes, to where he could press a kiss into her palm that squeezed at the inside of her chest. Jady made herself keep smiling at him anyway, and moved backward off his lap and back to her feet, linking their hands to pull him along and upright.

They couldn't so much kiss like this without him giving himself a serious crick in the neck, so Jady just nuzzled her cheek against the middle of his chest and then kissed it while she was moving her hands to the waist of his pants, enjoying the tickle of light hair against her lips before she met the skin. That at least kept Alistair distracted, inhaling another shuddery breath and managing to go even redder, while she was tugging loose the lacings at the front, again not hurrying anything. He held onto her shoulders and tucked himself down to press his face to the top of her head, and let her hands work, baring first his shortclothes and then his hips and cock and arse as she pushed everything down together, sliding down his thighs to where it could fall loose. He might have needed to lean on her a little heavily to keep his balance while he was slowly, awkwardly kicking his way out of his boots and then all the fabric, but she wasn't going to be the one to point it out.

And then he was naked, leaning against her, the thickening weight of his prick exposed and pressing into the stretch of her shirt over her belly. Jady reached up to curl her hand around it, and Alistair jolted and made an indistinct sound into her hair, seeming like he was trying to burrow his whole face into it and hide. She just rested her head on his chest while she stroked him, lightly, listening to the galloping of his heart by her ear, feeling him shake. It didn't take much for him to get all the way hard, all the same. She steadied him, touching him, for a few seconds longer before she paused, and eased her hand away to another of his unsteady sighs. Then she was easing all of herself slowly and gently away, not rushing him to let her support go, until finally he was standing on his own, and letting her guiding hand turn him back toward the bed.

Which brought it back to both of their attention how Morrigan seemed to have finished whatever she had to do, and was just now settling in at the other end of the bed, all bare skin and raised eyebrow. Even from this angle, Jady could tell when Alistair swallowed -- not to mention when he turned his head aside to look at anything but her, or better yet, nothing..

"Are you ready?" Jady asked, directly to Morrigan, around Alistair's shoulder. She nodded, with the edge of another veiled smile.

"All is prepared," she said, and leaned back a bit, as though leaving a space where another body would meet hers. She really was very pretty, if a bit skinny. Just Jady's luck not to have a prick to shoot Warden-spunk out of herself, really, although that was probably another one of those things that ever saying to Alistair would make him beg the Maker to go deaf. "The only thing that remains is the act."

"All right," Jady said -- but that was softer now, and meant for Alistair. She laid her hand on the bare skin of his back even as she said it, and could feel the tension in the muscles under her hand. "Come on, love. Time to show the lady a good time."

Alistair's hand rose and fell with a desperately deep breath under her hand, but he took a step, all the same. Moving like he was in a dream, he came back to the bed and sat down on it, and Jady sat at the foot behind him, pushing herself back against the wall where she was out of their way but could see them both. Morrigan settled Alistair obligingly between her legs even as he was turning himself to face her, pushed up on his arms and knees half-over her, but the room was still much too quiet -- always one of Jady's least favorite things.

"You have to admit," she said, after only managing to give them a few seconds' pause, "he looks _good_."

Alistair was immediately thrown into another red-faced freeze, of course, although she thought this one wasn't in so bad a way. Morrigan, though, seemed completely unbothered; she just glanced over at Jady with a bit of a smirk, and then thoughtfully back at Alistair. "I... suppose I have no aesthetic objections, yes," she said, and reached up to finally touch him, her palms on his chest. He didn't flinch away, at least, although he seemed to have no idea how to react. "If you must know."

Jady rolled her eyes, although she was able to muster a bit of a grin again, if only for the sake of sparring. "Sure, twist your arm, why don't I. You know he looks good."

"I'm -- right here, you know," Alistair said, not without an apparent effort. His voice was very thin and dusty, and he was still completely still for lack of knowing what to do yet, but it was something. Morrigan let out a little laugh, settling her hands on his shoulders at the end of their slide.

"Ah, there is a little fire in you yet, Alistair! I am pleased to see it; I had not fancied coupling with a lump of clay."

"Can you make her shut up, while you're at it?" Alistair said low and without much breath in it, his gaze darting to Jady's half-lidded. Jady grinned, and finally let it go wicked.

"I think you're in a better position to do that than I am," she said. "Plus I don't want you freezing your prick off if you don't warm her up first." Morrigan definitely looked about to say something crossly back to the both of them, but Jady didn't give her enough time. "She's got great tits, right? Seems like a good place to start."

Alistair didn't answer that, but it did get him to actually look at Morrigan for once, seeming like he was only now actually daring to see her for the first time. He hesitated, and then made Jady proud again: he shifted his weight so he could pick up a hand and cup her breast, and when Morrigan permitted that, rolled his thumb in a deliberate rub over her nipple. Her breath deepened a bit, but she definitely didn't say anything, and Alistair's eyes darted in Jady's direction, either nervous or guilty or just needing reassurance that she was still there. She smiled at him, inclined her head a little.

"Good," she said, softly. "Get your mouth on her, too. Show her how good you are with your tongue."

Alistair reddened more deeply again -- he was honestly just sort of fluctuating through different shades of red by now, come to that -- but he did it, lowering his head haltingly to Morrigan's breast and then closing his eyes and pressing his mouth to her skin. Jady could see his tongue between his lips, flicking on the hardened nipple, the quiet focus of his face and parted lips from an angle she never had before, and she found her hips shifting a little on the bed, restlessly. It was _hot_ , she couldn't help it, both of them naked with him propped up over Morrigan half-reclined, tonguing her breast. For her part, Morrigan's eyelids might have gone heavier, a definite catch in her breath now. When she spoke to Jady again, though, it seemed like it was half just to prove how steady her voice still was.

"Will he require instruction at every step along the way? That seems less than efficient."

Jady snorted laughter, since Alistair's mouth was too full to defend himself right now, and lounged back against the wall beside the bed with an ease she hoped neither of them could tell was fake. "What, is 'efficient' what you're usually going for? That sounds depressing." Before Morrigan could do more than look irritated again, though, Jady was leveling another toothy grin at her. "But nah, he's good. I just know he likes it when I'm in charge." She reached forward a ways as she said it, to where she could touch and then stroke Alistair's hair, where his head was still lowered to Morrigan's breast and his eyes determinedly closed. He shivered with her touch all the same, seeming helpless to it, plainly blushing madly. If anything, though, he seemed to get more determined about his work, laving his tongue around the nipple under it and rolling the other between his fingers. Morrigan's breath caught again, getting faster all the time, satisfyingly obviously in spite of how she looked to be trying not to show it.

"I can hardly -- say I am surprised to hear it," she said, although she wasn't looking at Jady anymore and she didn't go anywhere else with it, actually seemed to be losing the thread of the exchange a bit. Her voice was definitely coming up breathy now. Jady let her own smile linger, and resettled her position to where she could more comfortably keep petting Alistair's hair, and occasionally down to the spot at the nape of his neck that made him shiver. Sure, it was probably odd, petting him while he was licking Morrigan's nipple, but what about any of this wasn't?

"He's always been a good listener," she said, low, warm. "Fast learner, too. He pays close attention. You can say what you want about him but if you ask me, that's all the best things somebody can be. He's _good_. You'll see." She kept stroking his hair for a few seconds, smiling, just watching the red side of Alistair's face and hearing the shudder of his breath, before cutting her eyes back to Morrigan's mostly-closed ones. "He's getting you good and wet now, isn't he?"

She didn't expect much of a reaction from Morrigan at that, and pointedly didn't get much of one. But the one she got from Alistair -- just a mess of twitching and unsteady breath like he had no idea how to deal with any part of his body having heard that -- more than made up for it. Jady grinned in spite of herself, and leaned in a bit towards him, so her half-whisper could seem conspiratorial, although it was definitely still pitched for Morrigan to hear.

"How about you check and find out?"

Alistair just shivered a moment, rendered helpless, and then eased unsteadily back from Morrigan's breasts to apparently meet her eyes. She gave him a small nod, eyes just slitted, no smirk in her now. Even as she reclined fully back on the bed, he took a breath and shifted over more to one side of her, to a better angle for his hand. It brought him to a position that was now out of reach but almost facing Jady, and his eyes darted up to her as he drew a hesitating hand up Morrigan's inner thigh to their fork, gaze flickering between what he was doing and Jady's face. He seemed somehow even more flustered every time he found her watching. His fingers touched and stroked skin Jady could barely see from this angle, all the same, and Morrigan hissed a breath that sounded anything but bad. Alistair moved his hand slowly, half-watching her, half-watching Jady, his cock resting red and insistently hard now against Morrigan's far thigh.

"Ah, so you -- are able to locate that after all," Morrigan broke the silence again after a few seconds, but her eyes were fully closed now and her thighs spreading, and Jady thought her voice was much dryer and more broken by breath than she'd meant. "My expectations are quite exceeded. Well done."

"You're just trying to be nasty now," Jady said, amused, not even letting that have time to sting if it was going to. "He's as good as I said, right?" She paused a moment, watching the half-hidden motions of Alistair slicking his fingers along Morrigan's lips and circling her clit, watching him trying to both look at both of them and neither of them at the same time. And making sure that even as she kept speaking to Morrigan, she was looking right at him. "Aren't his hands nice? Big and square and a little rough. I love how they feel, it really _feels_ like something when he touches me, not too smooth. It feels so good when he puts them in me and fucks me with them."

To Alistair's credit, his hand kept at what it was doing even while he was squeezing his eyes shut, and a little wounded-sounding moan pulled out of his lips in spite of himself. His cock actually twitched a little, too, and Jady watched that a little jealously; even everything else aside, it was hard not to be disappointed knowing it wouldn't be doing that in her mouth or in her cunt next. Ah, well. Warden sacrifice, and all that.

For Morrigan's part, there was definitely more than a little color in her pale face now too, and her fingers were tense and tightening on bits of the sheet under her. "Get on with it," she said after another long moment, her voice smoky-low, and there was neither any smug taunting in it now or even any of the snappish command one might have expected. Just tension, ratcheting like rope. She reached for Alistair too, barely opening her eyes to move her thigh against his prick and then take it in her hand. His breathing roughened and unsteadied, and that was definitely something to watch for a few seconds: both of them touching each other, tangled, breath fast and intermingled.

It was Jady Alistair looked at then, with almost all of the discomfort by now driven out of his eyes by pure heat-haze. She nodded, knowing her own eyelids were heavier now, just a little bit of a smile at her mouth.

"Fuck her," she said, and dropped her eyes pointedly to the interplay of their hands. "Since she asked."

Morrigan couldn't even seem to muster a hit back at that. When Alistair moved over on top of her, she just drew him in, bracing her feet on the bed to push up her knees cradling her hips. They both reached between them, Alistair shakingly, Morrigan with more conviction and more haste. Jady couldn't see all the details of him sliding into her with Morrigan's legs propped like that, but she could hear the way both of their breath changed -- see the way Alistair's back curved over her, the nicely-turned round of his arse driving forward to where his hips were snug up against hers.

Then Alistair's hips made one shallow little thrust, and Morrigan took the lead from him smoothly: her body arching also under him, rolling her hips up into his with the leverage of her clasping knees. He made a small startled sound, hesitant and shy, and something about it in particular made Jady bite her lip and squirm around where she sat again. Amid his halting and Morrigan's pressing, they began to move together, first unsynchronized and then gradually approaching something like a rhythm. Morrigan's hands clasped around Alistair's back and shoulders after a while, her fingers digging in like she meant to plant seeds under his skin.

Honestly, it was starting to get hard not to feel left out. And being able to watch all of Alistair as he rolled his hips into someone's willing body and gasped with pleasure, all of him and not just whatever she could see from on top of him or under him, just seemed to draw attention to how it could be better: how the closed-eyed, taut look on his face could be turned into something wild and wet and wrecked.

Jady pushed up on her knees, once they'd gotten themselves going, and leaned in closer to the clasp of their bodies and Alistair in particular. His head turned a little toward her even before he could seem to dare to open his eyes, and even when he did, they were mostly shadowed, something like shame steering them away from her. She brushed at his hair comfortingly, she hoped, even if it also made his breath catch and quake.

"You can say no," she whispered near his ear -- really whispering, really only for him this time. "But I really want to fuck you while you fuck her, if you want to."

Alistair's whole chest heaved with sucking in breath, and his hips first jerked and then actually stilled a moment. From the way Morrigan twisted under him, she didn't seem pleased with that development, but while her moving like that could startle a twitch and huff of breath from him, it still couldn't turn his attention back for a few seconds. He was blushing so hard Jady couldn't see how he was surviving it anymore, trembling on his propping arms, hips stuttering in spite of himself now and then... and then his face worked, a hundred different expressions of hesitation and hunger passing by in a second, and he nodded fast and wild all at once, as though afriad of his own mind changing if he waited too long.

Jady didn't even wait a second past permission. She scooted herself down to the end of the bed and was at her pack on the floor at once, breathing hard as she dug through it. The bed had started subtly creaking again meanwhile, Alistair's and Morrigan's own breath chorusing up above. It took her almost no time to pull out the right bundle of cloth and unwrap the harness: a folded-up web of leather straps and buckling, attached to a smooth bronze molding in the very abstract shape of a slim cock. Just about the only entirely good thing that had happened in their entire trip to Orzammar, as far as she was concerned, had been finding that one shop on the edge of Dust Town she'd remembered, and tormenting Alistair endlessly with pretending to browse and pretending to haggle and then somehow ending up so many goads deep that she'd actually bought it, just to be able to say she'd won.

Except it had turned out to lead to things that were much better than just winning.

She considered her own still fully-dressed self a moment, breathlessly, and then climbed to her feet to strip out of her own breeches and smalls. At that point it just seemed most reasonable to also get out of her shirt and the sturdy bustier that kept her breasts from hurting her back more than they already did, and she took care of all that plus loosing her hair from its usual tail, fast and trembly at the fingers. She got the harness straps buckled around the girth of her thighs and hips in record time, and dug the bottle of oil out of her pack too before getting up on the bed again -- slightly shaky ground though it was, with the two of them still going at it.

"What -- _are_ you doing?" Morrigan managed, when the feeling of Jady's moving around made Alistair falter into another lull. She even had it in her to sound a bit amused again, if definitely out of breath and uneven. Jady grinned, partly just by reflex, while she was moving over to Alistair.

"Helping," she said, and patted Alistair on his rump affectionately, pitching her voice lower just for him. "Up on your knees, love. Get her legs up while you're at it."

An entire mess by this point, Alistair didn't seem able to dare any response to that but to do it. He pulled his weight back and up, holding Morrigan's hip securely in place with his hand once he had it free, and got his knees up under him, groaning faintly and involuntarily with all the ways it must have shifted pressure on his cock. Morrigan might have made a shaky little sound in her breath herself, come to that, her head twisted to one side. He lifted her thighs as Jady'd suggested, too, getting her knees hooked over his shoulders even while Jady was positioning herself behind him, already slicking the harness's business end with oil and tipping some more down his arse for good measure. She couldn't help a moment's envy at observing the startled hungry way Morrigan arched into the new arrangement, though, her lips parting and new sweat starting to gleam on the lines and curves of her as she moved. Must be nice to have legs long enough to do that with.

She guided the bronze cock-shape to the cleft of Alistair's arse, making him start and then shudder, and spread his braced knees wider. Impressively, he even tried to still against Morrigan to give Jady less of a moving target, although she couldn't say she wasn't pleased to see he couldn't hold still completely. She rode out the little jerks of his hips as she began to slide in, moving with him to get a little deeper every time, driving from her pelvis with a hand wrapped over his hip. Every thrust he couldn't help slid her back a little, no doubt adding a bit of extra stimulation, and every slight withdrawal pushed her deeper. All his movements collapsed quickly into a stuttery confusion, wanting to drive forward, wanting to drive back, until Jady had fully seated the thing inside him and ended by grinding his body into Morrigan's with her own weight. Then he was trapped between them and could only writhe, gasping with a thin sound to it.

The pressure of being in him pushed the base of the bronze cock right up against the triangle down into Jady's cunt, which always felt a little uncomfortable but a little more good, though unfortunately never quite good enough. She pressed up against Alistair's back -- ignoring that she had to dodge her head in between Morrigan's calves to do it -- with her forehead at his shoulder and her hand at his hip, starting to find a rhythm that worked against the one he was getting back to in Morrigan in just the right way. She couldn't see his face but she could feel in him how wild and ragged his breath was, hear how much voice was breaking out of him on every gulp of air, recognize the urgent desperation in the thrusts that she was meeting.

Fortunately Morrigan didn't seem to be lagging far behind. That was a lot of noise from someone who kept pretending she didn't think Alistair could give her a decent ride. Jady couldn't see much of anything of her past Alistair's back right now, but after a moment she used her leverage to push him forward a bit That both let her see at least Morrigan's hands clutching at the headboard, and increased the depth Alistair could hit, from the sound of both of them.

"No smart fucking remarks now?" Jady said loud enough to carry to Morrigan, her own breath definitely threaded all through her voice, but also her most dangerous grin shaping it. "Yeah, he loves getting fucked. Looks pretty as anything when I do it, too. You're getting all the good out of that view right now, but I don't mind. Enjoy. It's on me." She waited a moment, pumping her hips in quick relentless rhythm, but there was no sound but all the evidence of what all of this was doing to them both. "Nothing shitty to say? Or are you busy getitng the fuck of your life from my man?"

Alistair sounded completely broken and unlikely to contribute anything at all, leaning heavily on his hands as he writhed between them, but a thin choked hiss finally came from Morrigan. "Are you _ever_ \-- " punctuated and interrupted by a hitch of sound on a hard thrust -- "going to _shut up_?"

"Nah," Jady said, with all the good cheer her slight panting could allow. "And I've got you to thank." She craned back toward Alistair's ear, though not bothering to keep her voice down now. "So let's thank her. Help her out with her clit. Sounds like she needs to come."

Quick as anything, in spite of everything, Alistair freed a hand from under him and slid it around in front. Jady could just see his arm but could picture his hand: pressing flat over the lowest part of Morrigan's belly, thumb sliding between their bodies and rubbing firm circles right on the spot. Morrigan made a desperate wavering sound and every bit of her Jady could see tensed up, trembling, bucking and twitching like there was no control over it in her. It really wasn't much longer before a series of wild jerking tremors went all through her, and there was some thickly muffled sound from her like a full-throated scream, but buried in her arm or the palm of her own hand.

Then Alistair's thrusts were speeding where they drove into her, and she went tense and rigid all over for a moment -- and then collapsed, bursting into ragged, whimpering breaths, all too fast and hard as she went limp against him. And Jady drove her hips hard and deep into Alistair, bending him over and pushing his own final thrusts to a crest with the force of her own -- and he made a huge, strangling, completely overcome sound himself, and bucked into Morrigan before freezing there, no doubt giving her every bit of what she'd been after with enough force to wrack him apart.

They all fell staggeringly into stillness, shaken by breath with Alistair's body sandwiched between the two of theirs, and stayed there for a few seconds. Jady pulled herself up first, being the only one who hadn't come yet, and steadied Alistair and herself with shaky hands as she slowly drew out of him, letting him relax a little further once the bronze cock had fully slipped free. Then a moment later he was gathering himself too, and easing out of Morrigan and then away from her entirely. He tumbled into a panting sprawl against Jady, who curled her arms around him and pressed her head into the curve of his shoulder, and he leaned his own head back against hers as he closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath. Morrigan, for her part, only lay where she was for a moment, eyes closed and doing nothing but breathing as well, before she began to stir and pushed herself up to sitting again with more awkwardness than Jady thought she'd ever seen on her.

Morrigan seemed to gather herself for a long moment before she would speak. "Your fellow Warden is extremely dedicated to your defense," she said at last, to Alistair, her voice husky and dry and with an odd rueful edge that was almost companionable. "And... I must admit, I may understand a bit more of why, now. Well done, Alistair." Alistair looked up at her from Jady's side with a look on his face as incredulous as it was uncomfortable as it was perversely flattered, but Morrigan gave him no time to respond. She just leaned in and lightly kissed the corner of his mouth once -- possibly, Jady thought, surprising all three of them.

So the room stayed quiet as Morrigan got up and dressed, and it wasn't exactly a bad quiet, even. Jady eventually leaned enough away from Alistair to start undoing the straps of the harness, as it was cutting into her a bit sitting like this in it, and that stirred him to finally glance at her sideways -- and he shot her an uncertain little smile, but one warm enough for her to feel in her chest. It hit like a relief she hadn't known she needed, all things considered, and she smiled back and nudged him with her elbow, even through the lingering heaviness of her breath.

Morrigan was headed for the door by now, though, put back into a very mussed and fucked-looking sort of order at least, and Jady cleared her throat and raised her voice again. "Morrigan." Morrigan paused, looking over at her with eyebrow raised, and Jady met her eyes now with only just a little bit of a smile. "I know you've got your own reasons, and it's not really about us," she said, from where she and Alistair sat naked on the bed with her hand resting on his thigh. "Still, though, seriously... thanks."

The look on Morrigan's face startled briefly blank, in a way that it was honestly hard to interpret. Finally, though, she seemed to relax, and offered a smile of her own that was no more readable. "There is no need," she said. And Jady supposed that was about as good as she was going to get.

"Whatever you like," she said, and nodded with her smile a bit wider. "Go get some sleep."

Morrigan slipped out like a shadow without another word, and the door shut behind her. Jady looked at it for only another second, and then at Alistair, who looked back at her.

And then she was on him, pouncing on him and shoving him down on his back to the bed again, the harness kicked aside and nothing but their flesh clapped together as she kissed him near-bruisingly hard. Alistair made a small and startled muffled sound, but was kissing her back almost at once, clasping his arms tight around her and stroking her back eagerly. He propped up the knee of one leg so his thigh pressed up between her legs, and she ground against it, moaning into his mouth.

"Can I...?" Alistair breathed when she finally gave him a second, and there was definite excitement tautening it even after all he'd just done. Jady rolled her hips against his thigh as she lay on her propping elbows over him, mouths close and breath tangling.

"Your mouth?" she said back, her voice mostly breath as well. At least neither of them were in any shape for sentences. Alistair's breath shivered and he nodded, fast.

"Yes -- please, I -- " He pulled wordlessly upward at his grip on her hips, and she didn't have to be asked. She gave him one more deep kiss and then pushed up, rising up on her knees, and clambered upward along his body to the head of the bed. He pawed at the backs of her thighs and her arse, trying to help, while she arranged herself with knees planted out around either side of his head and shoulders, and then clung to the headboard as she lowered herself to him. Then he could guide her hips with his hands to help position her, until his breath was warm on her cunt and the fork of her thighs. It made her gasp a sound even before it was followed by his tongue: wet heat coming unseen from below to lap at her lips and her clit, his breath heating and cooling by turns both her wetness and his.

Jady clung to the headboard with the arm she had crooked over it, breathing fast and unsteady into her own skin, and Alistair got to work in earnest. He'd _really_ thrown himself all the way into learning to do this well, and seemed genuinely wild for it, which in her opinion would have been cause enough to never let him go even if there hadn't been so much else to recommend him. He licked along the folds of her and teased into them until she was shuddering and whining, and then brought all his energy to bear on her clit, rubbing it with the flat of his tongue and then teasing it with the tip and then back again. It seemed like he never stopped finding some new angle, some little extra bit of pleasure he hadn't gotten his tongue on before that could spark new shudders all through her, and make her groan louder into her arm. She just tried to hold herself still, his hands on her hips a reminder that she shouldn't buck all over the place and risk throwing him off.

Finally Alistair got his tongue driving firm over the bottom of where her clit protruded, and when that made her thighs shake, he just stayed there and kept at it. Every breath was whimpering out of Jady in no time, and there'd be no lasting long against it -- not as wet and worked up as she was, teased for so long with the good ache of fucking Alistair and every thought of how he had looked, aroused beyond reason and clinging to her voice like a beacon. She unclenched one of her hands from the headboard after a moment to grab a handful of her breast, scoring her nails over the tip of its hard nipple once and then again and again, while Alistair worked her clit for all it was worth below her.

And then her breath was hitching, muscles all through her spasming, heat tearing through her like flames from a spilled lantern -- and then climax surged in her and then ripped through her almost before she could be prepared for it, making her gulp air and cry out much too loudly as she shook apart on top of Alistair's mouth. His tongue kept working on her greedily all through it, its slide now obscenely fast and easy with the slick spilling over it from her, driving her through a nearly unbearable clenching peak. She seemed to shudder with the wracking force of the orgasm endlessly, lost in it and scarcely able to take it, sobbing noisy voiced breaths. It could have been years later that the tension could finally start to ease out of her, that the press of Alistair's tongue began to relent, that she could collapse trembling and panting against the headboard and just breathe with her eyes closed.

She made herself roll off Alistair almost at once, though, lest not being able to feel her legs lead to suffocating him between her thighs, and she landed in a heavy panting heap up against the headboard with her knees sprawled so one flopped over his chest. He was definitely breathing hard as well, just lying where he was, although he opened his eyes to look at her when she could finally muster herself to climb down over top of him again. His gaze was soft, in a way that was a lot to handle just now -- although it helped some that it made for an amusing contrast with the absolute mess of his lower face. He blushed when she snorted laughter and scrubbed at his chin with a corner of the already-ruined sheet, but it was good to see he also looked pretty pleased with himself.

There was definitely hardness pressing up against her thigh when she moved to kiss him again, too, as well as his breath still being fast, and she smirked into his mouth and stretched her hand down to stroke it lightly with her fingertips. Alistair gasped his lips back from hers, shivering, so of course she did it again.

"Did you ever even get all the way soft?" she asked, propped up on his chest, her arm thrust down under her to lightly pet his cock. Alistair was blushing again, predictably, but his hips rose a little into her hand all the same.

"I'm -- not answering that," he said, and though it was dry and hitching, it was a whole thought he'd put together for the first time in a while, and he did sound more like himself. "That's a trap."

Jady laughed, and shifted down him a bit to kiss under his chin and at his neck, with the advantage of making her reach a little easier. Humans were way too long. "I'm not complaining," she said, grinning, her own breath thick in her voice as she stroked him. "Give me just a minute, I'll be right with you."

Alistair curled his shoulders up a little so he could kiss her again, maybe just to stop her from talking, and they did that with increasing urgency for a while, accompanied by the slow feather-light teasing of her fingers on him. When he was definitely squirming in a way that said he wasn't so oversensitive anymore and he'd really like more than that, Jady actually let him go first (to his small shuddering sigh) and pushed herself up again, climbing back up on her knees. She moved down his body a bit to kneel up over his cock, taking it back in her hand to guide it to herself as she sank down, and then hold it in place while she lowered herself down further and slowly sheathed it. _She_ was still sensitive, come to that, but she was also slick as anything and he slipped into her like silk, keeping the friction of it more than pleasant. The way he panted out breath and clutched at her spread thighs, eyes squeezing shut tight with pleasure and then opening up toward her hazy with want, didn't hurt anything either.

She rocked on him, rolled her hips around on him, her hand planted against the firm muscles of his stomach for balance and his hands clutching her body tight to his. Jady met his eyes even as he was gasping, just slightly smiling at him, and then leaned back on her knees and pushed up on them slightly, then relaxed back down, letting him slide a little out and then pressing him deep again. A faint sound squeezed out of Allistair, and he tried to arch up into her too, as best he could under her weight. She worked her hips on him, keeping control of it, a slow steady roll that gradually became a rhythmic, twisting rise and fall. Every movement shifted her around his shaft, the grip of her muscles on it a bone-deep good ache, and rubbed his skin against hers around the more sensitive edges of where she parted around him. It made him sweat and gulp for air, mindlessly running his hands over her skin, letting her lead and guide him through all of it and trusting her to take him anywhere, everywhere.

Jady arched her back when Alistair's hands ran up her belly to her breasts, pushing the flesh more firmly into his palms. She pumped her hips on him first at the same steady pace as he caressed them, stroking his fingers across her nipples, and then found herself speeding up and needing to gasp for her breath the more the little sparks of pleasure jolted through her, ending up pooling hot between her legs. After a moment she slipped her own free hand down her lower belly too -- in spite of its dislodging one of his hands on her breast somewhat -- and pressed her fingers between their bodies to her clit, first in light teasing nudges as she moved and then in firmer, rubbing circles. Her body was already pushing past recovery and again into building tension, driven by both their hands and the pistoning slide of Alistair's cock inside her.

For a while they just moved together like that, grinding with increasing urgency where they met, drawing out everything they knew how from each other's bodies. Alistair writhed under her red and glistening with sweat, more and more visibly biting back the effect on him of how she moved. He touched her restlessly, still teasing at her nipples and sometimes even daring a pinch (never as hard as she'd encouraged him to, though, but that in itself was so sweet somehow that it didn't matter). Jady worked her fingers over herself with building speed, her breath coming full-throated and with little sounds in it the more she did. Eventually she leaned forward to catch herself on her other hand on the mattress, bringing her in closer to his touch and making both of them gasp rough overlapping sounds at the way it deepened his angle into her. Jady shuddered around him and felt Alistair thrust up into her as best he could, and as she pumped and drove her hips and worked her fingers fast, faster, fastest, there was no more way to hold back what was coming if she'd wanted to.

It started building up in the center of her hips, and then spreading out into her thighs and upper body and all through her: another wave of rising overpowering heat, threatening the point when it would crest and break. She gulped breath and sought after it, her head down and panting wild and fast, driving her hand to a desperate crescendo for a few seconds -- and then cried out harder than she'd expected, suddenly bucking and shaking, as the orgasm ripped through her in another massive overpowering rush. Her hips ground mercilessly into Alistair as she came all beyond her, and she was half-aware that he was crying out through his closed teeth too, holding her hard against him, thrusting back. She was just starting to come down over the far side of her peak, trying hard to catch her breath in whimpery gasps, when he clapped a hand over his own mouth to muffle a shout and thrashed under her in one last frenzy, and then broke into just a shuddering taut arch as new hot wetness unfurled deep in her body.

Jady fell onto both hands and her knees over him when he finally unclenched himself and collapsed, his hands falling loose on his own chest and her thigh. They stayed that way for long blurry moments, breathing hard and falling still, the pressure of Alistair's cock slowly fading and softening inside her. Finally Jady let out a low groan under her breath and made a heroic effort to push herself up, trying to be very gentle about letting Alistair slip away from her and then finally out of her as she went. She almost overbalanced at the end of it, and toppled to the narrow bit of bed beside him with a very satisfying _thump_.

After collecting himself for a few more seconds, Alistair even managed to fumble his arm up and around her shoulders, and she flopped obligingly over to tuck her head against his chest, curling her arm over its center. They lay together, breathing and quiet, for long enough for Jady's heartbeat to almost feel regular in her chest again, and for Alistair's under her ear to sound much the same.

"Well, as dark arcane rituals go," Jady said presently, mushed into Alistair's chest along with her slight smile, "what do you think? Not too bad?"

Alistair snorted, lifting an arm somewhere above her head to rub at his face. "So far, anyway," he muttered, but not without a little amusement. Jady craned her head up to look at him, though, and the serious expectation in her expression, when he saw it, seemed to take him completely off-guard. He hesitated, and then slowly pulled his hand away from his face again, managing a little embarrassed laugh as he struggled to meet her eyes. "I... all... right, yes. I definitely know things about myself now that -- I absolutely never wanted to, to be honest, but... yes. Not too bad." He paused, and then breathed a laugh. "Just another thing that makes you amazing."

Jady snorted, trying to hide her warm rush of pleasure, but she smiled at him much more broadly as she shifted herself around to keep looking at him. "I'd call it teamwork, personally." She hesitated, and then added: "Stay here? It's small, but... if the point was us getting some sleep before we march, I think we already made a real nug's ear of that."

"Ugh. Don't remind me." He said it with a little laugh, though, and smiled back at Jady as he tucked a strand of her loose hair aside. "Of course. As much fun as it sounds to try to get all my clothes back on in the right order and sneak back without waking up anybody humiliating, I'll pass." He paused a moment, and dropped his eyes as his voice took on a softer tone. "...And I don't really want to be apart."

The tenderness in his face squeezed inside Jady's chest, and she closed her eyes against it, settling her head back against him. All the fear and hope and determination and worry all tangled together inside her, a tight ball that throbbed with a single thought: _tomorrow, tomorrow._ She held onto it, even while it hurt. It was still worth having.

"We won't," Jady said, quietly, and lay her hand over his heart. "With any luck, for good."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Bedroom Hymns" by Florence + The Machine.


End file.
